Fake Wings
by Sugercat
Summary: A followup story from Rinny Segas 'Child of suffering' trilogy. Kit's older now but feels lonely. When Li is kidnapped by an alien race called the Kalma, she bravely goes off in Zim's ship in a daring rescue mission. But when it turns out that Li wasn't
1. Nyx's birth

Chapter 1-Misfit

Emi sighed heavily, turning the page of her glossy magazine. She skimmed through the article with her blood-red eyes, not really interested in a young Kalma who'd managed to birth triplets.

"Hey, Kin," She sighed, looking up at her friend. "How long do you think it'll take now?"

Kin, a fellow Kalma female like Emi, took a long gulp from her glass of Sango juice, her sharp, vampire-like teeth clinking on the glass.

"Not sure," She replied. "But with her track record, I'd say not long." Emi tossed her long, black hair over her shoulder, having just tied it into an un-tidy plait with a couple of bands.

"Yeah," She said thoughtfully. "I suppose so." She closed the magazine, and placed it back on the pile of old magazines, which sat on the hovering table in front of her. She wasn't much interested in its articles, and she was finding it hard to concentrate with all the chatter going on in the room. Kin seemed at ease, as she took another few gulps of her beverage and picked up an old issue of 'Brides to be.'

Emi flexed her bat-like wings in a frustrated manner, lounging back in her chair in an attempt to relax.

The room was becoming to feel hot and humid, as it felt like the whole planet of Kal had come to the waiting room of Kalma general hospital.

They'd run out of chairs to seat everyone, so most were standing in groups, chattering away amongst each other rather loudly, and drinking a number of drinks, which were being served by hospital staff in soft green uniforms, that ran around franticly trying to serve all the Kalma aristocrats.

Emi looked at them all; with their fine Razeon silk clothing, and large wings, in some cases down to the floor. Their perfect grey completions, and floppy dog-like ears, all with raven-black sleek hair. Emi couldn't help feeling, watching them all clutching champagne-like glasses filled with some rich frothy liquid, that they were looking down at her. Emi sighed un-happily, glancing down at her maid's outfits, a simple top and skirt.

Then her wings. They were rather large for her rank, which was why she was given a job working with the empress. Jet black and perfectly shaped, they were one of the only things she liked about her appearance.

Kin, who was still happily drinking away while reading an article about the latest bridal gowns, was the only daughter of the Empress's cousin. She was dressed finely, clad in a beautiful dress tailored to fit her, with a necklace of rare Meekrob diamonds. They glinted in the light, looking as though they had little stars inside, shining a brilliant blue.

Emi felt a little inferior sat beside her highbred friend, but soon put her feelings aside. What did she care about what a lot of high class snobs thought about her?

_I don't care_, she thought, turning her gaze away from a partially nasty group that were glaring in her direction.

"Hey," Kin said, giving Emi a little poke. "You alright?"

Suddenly, with a loud crackle, a voice spoke through the large intercom on the wall.

"**Would the royal nanny please enter the birthing chamber**!"

The room went silent, as everyone looked around to see who was the new nanny for the newest addition to the royal family. Only Kin's look never left Emi.

"Go on!" She mumbled, giving Emi another poke. "They need you in there." With a sigh, Emi stood up, drawing each person's eyes to her. As she began her short walk to the double doors of the maternity ward, she felt everyone's judging eyes upon her. She just stared at the shiny, metallic floor, not wanting to catch any of the nasty looks.

The doors opened automatically with a loud swish, and another swish as they closed behind her.

She raised her head up curiously, as the soft smell of exotic flowers filled the air. It was wonderful, and Emi couldn't help smiling. The rest of the ward was pristine, the metallic walls and floors coloured in sweet, soft tints of blue and green, all mixed in with a wondrous shell pink. Nurses and Doctors chatted to one another, seemingly having not noticed Emi's entry. They ferried piles of papers and equipment between doors on either side of the long corridor, nattering all the while.

Emi breathed a sigh of relief she didn't realise she had been carrying, and breathed in the lovely fresh, clean smell.

"Oh! Miss!" came a voice, pulling Emi from her thoughts. "Are you the nanny?"

Emi looked a little down the long maternity corridor and spotted a young, nervous-looking nurse who was franticly waving to her.

Making her way through the bustling crowd of staff, Emi managed to reach the young nurse who took her hand and ran with her down the corridor.

"He's coming any second!" She cried, her tough grip hurting Emi's hand. "The blood temperature is almost right!"

"It's a boy!" Emi cried, but was suddenly pushed through another large pair of double doors, which banged, as they slammed shut behind the rushing pair.

They were met with angry mumblings and glares from the three Doctors already present, who put their gloved fingers to their lips to tell them to be quiet. The nurse looked down at the floor, blushing a little sheepishly.

Emi, on the other hand, was looking around in awe at the sharp difference around her. The Birthing chamber was a huge room in height, covered with cold, metallic floor and wall panels. There were no windows, the only light issuing from the many artificial lights, which were all pointed towards a hovering operating table in the centre of the room, that the Doctors were all gathered around. It felt barren and lonely, cold and frightening…. The Empress herself was laid on the metal table, wearing only a silk lilac gown. She was lying on her side breathing heavily, shaking, her wings flexing and tensing to the beat of her heart.

_Is this really where I was born…? _Emiwondered, sniffing the hard, nasty smell of anaesthetic. _In such a cold place…_ The thought made her shiver.

"Here! Quickly!" A Doctor beckoned to Emi, holding out a large, white towel. "Don't worry, but there's going to be a lot of fluid in a second."

"Wha..!" Emi cried out, as the towel was shoved into her hands.

"Hold on!" another Doctor cried out. "The blood temperature is nearly hitting optimum!" Suddenly, with a sharp quiver from the Empress, there was a loud swash of fluid, which began dripping off the table. Emi shut her eyes tight; the sounds making her feel sick.

"YES!" She heard the Doctors shout loudly with glee. "Here! Take him!"

Emi opened her eyes with a startled gasp as what appeared to be a large lump covered from head to toe in fluid and gunk was forced into her arms.

Emi stared down at it, the orange coloured liquid dripping off the wriggling form and down her skirt, splattering onto the floor.

"Here," The smiling nurse said, another towel in hand, as she began to wipe the heavy gloop off the newborn kalma.

Emi watched as the infant wriggled in her arms, the fluid still glistening a little on his tiny body. His tufts of black hair were wet and sticking to his forehead, his large red eyes blinking rapidly in the light. Emi looked down at him, and found herself smiling, and to her delight, he smiled a tiny, cute smile back.

"He's quite a small child," A Doctor commented. "But with his highbred status, I wouldn't worry yourself, my Empress. He's bound to have the most large, beautiful wings."

Emi jumped in shock, having not realised two of the Doctors and the nurse surrounding her, gazing at the baby.

"I-I..w-want to see h-him.." came the timid voice of the Empress. The third Doctor was slowly helping the Empress to sit up, draping a number of towels around her as she began to shake violently, weak from the birthing. "I-I…want to see h-his…w-wings."

To Emi's dismay, the nurse carefully but roughly took the baby from her arms and gently turned him over. The little infant instantly began to cry, wriggling about as best he could.

The Empress' eyes filled with tears, and her wings bristled in anger. "This is IMPOSSIBLE!" she yelled. "How could this HAPPEN!"

"Calm yourself, my Empress!" pleaded a Doctor, wrapping another towel around her shaking frame. "I'm sure he's just a slow developer. I'm sure he will be fine."

"NO!" She cried out, her fists clenching. "THIS CANNOT BE! I CANNOT SHOW THIS CHILD TO MY PEOPLE LIKE THAT!"

"Please, please, my Empress...you're just very tired…he will be fine…" The Doctor continued, trying to calm her. "Dr. Miko and Nurse Riku will take him to the after-birth hall to be properly cleaned and seen to." He nodded towards one of the Doctors and the nurse, indicating for them to leave. "The nanny will take care of him. But you need rest."

Emi was relived when the child was returned to her waiting arms, and was hustled towards the doors by the two staff, who opened one for her and ushered her out, the wonderful scent of flowers once again filling the air. They led her quickly down the maternity corridor, the staff silently backing out of their way. Dr.Miko and Nurse Riku walked a little ahead of her, talking anxiously between each other, occasionally glancing back at Emi and the little one.

Emi tried to ignore them, and smiled down at the baby, who snuggled into her arms, exposing his back. Emi could see why the Empress had been so furious. With her bloodline, the little one should have had the most biggest and most beautiful wings. In a society where if your wings weren't up to standard, you got the lowest jobs and the lowest life, it was dangerously important for the royal family to have the biggest. And here, in Emi's arms, was a baby kalma with wings only as big as his hand. Tiny, little floppy things, issuing out of his back.

"Poor little thing," Emi sighed, giving him a cuddle.

"I just can't believe it!" Nurse Riku mumbled to Doctor Miko, making Emi's ears prick up as she caught their hushed talk.

"I know," Dr.Miko replied. "It seems our poor Empress has birthed a runt."

"I mean, the other two princes are fine…and the princess…" Riku answered. "With her high bloodline, what went wrong?"

"He's just a little misfit." Miko mumbled, clearly hoping no one would hear him but Riku.

MISFIT.

The word struck Emi hard, and tears pricked her eyelids. That's what…. they'd called her…when she was only five. She remembered, the harsh, hard words….

MISFIT.

Emi looked down at the buddle in her arms, who was now resting nicely. She hugged him close to her chest. "Don't worry…I'm sure you're just a slow developer…like me." She smiled at him reassuringly.

He looked up at her, returning her smile, his tiny, little wings flapping happily, before he yawned, showing his sharp, vampire-like teeth, and settling down for a rest in Emi's arms.


	2. Another bad morning for Kit

(Wow! Second chapter! Sorry this one's short, I'll try to write a longer one next time…Oh, and just to say, these events now are happening 12 years after Nyx's birth and ten years after Kit's) Chapter 2- "Another bad morning for Kit" 

Kit sighed as her pencil nip snapped for what felt like the umpteenth time that morning. Placing the pencil into the built-in sharpener in the desk, she waited for a second until it was a nice sharp point. Smiling, Kit carried on with her little drawing she'd been working on in her textbook. It was of Lili, in her rabbit costume. Kit had spent the past few lessons trying to perfect the cute little bunny ears.

"Darn this pencil…" She groaned, as it snapped again.

"What was that Kitty?" Her teacher, a partially nasty piece of work named Mr. Meggrow growled, looking up from the dull history book he was reading from.

"Um…N-nothing!" Kit stammered, trying to hide the picture underneath her other textbook. As always, it didn't work. Mr. Meggrow was over like a shot to her desk, his nostrils pinched as if she smelled bad.

"What's this, hmmm?" He grinned nastily, holding out her drawing triumphantly.

"It's nothing! Give it back!" Kit cried out, trying to snatch the paper away. She could feel the class's eyes all turn towards her; it seemed they enjoyed watching their teacher tormenting the poor girl.

"Aww! It's a little bunny," He smirked. "A little fluffy bunny rabbit." He went into a false roar of laughter, causing the class to follow suite in their own peals of hilarity.

Kit felt her cheeks flush, as she clenched her fists, clenching her teeth with a soft growl.

"I said give it back!" She cried, suddenly lashing out and managing to snatch the book back, pressing it to her chest to prevent him from taking it again.

He glared down at her, and Kit returned the look.

"Well, it seems we have a silly little girl who hasn't grown up yet," He snorted, making the class giggle. "Doesn't matter, anyway. It's not like you'll amount to anything when you do grow up."

He strode away, taking his strong smell of aftershave with him. Kit looked down; knowing very well if she looked up she'll have her class's silly smirks and Mr. Meggrow's menacing glare to contend with. She gave a soft sigh, looking down at her little drawing of Lili. The cute robot had a big smile on her face, clutching a piece of pizza.

Kit smiled. "Even my drawing seems happier then I am," she mumbled sadly, picking up her pencil to sharpen it once again.

Kit swung her legs miserably, looking up at the darkening sky as she sat upon her lonely swing. She watched the other kids playing, all involved in games of dodge ball or football, and Kit found herself sighing as a ball flew over her head.

"Hey!" came a friendly voice.

Kit looked up to see Li, with his hologram disguise on, looking rather like his father when he dressed-up as a human. He was smiling down at her. He was clutching a football in his hand, which Kit guessed had been the one to just miss her head. "What's up, Kit?" He asked pleasantly, tossing the ball from one hand to the other.

Kit managed a smile. "I'm fine," She replied.

"Why don't you join in our game?" he asked, saddened to see his niece left out.

Kit tried to hold her smile in place. "No, I'm fine, really. I like watching."

Li looked over his shoulder as some of the other kids were shouting at him to return to the game.

"I got to go, Kit. Talk to you later, okay?"

Kit watched as her uncle, not much older then her, went back to his game of football with his many friends. She wanted to join in. She just wanted to play and be happy like Li could.

Her gaze returned to the sky, now full of swirling black clouds. The wind was picking up. She could see her holographic hair whipping about her face. She clutched the chains holding up the swing tightly; so tight they dug into the palms of her hands.

_Why can't I be happy? _She thought sorrowfully, her eyes pricking with tears. _It just hurts so…I miss her so much…_

Her heart ached painfully at the thought of her mother. It was a few years ago now, but the memories were still strong. A loving kiss, a warm embrace, caring eyes…

A single tear tumbled down her cheeks, landing with a soft plip on her lap. She gazed at the sky mournfully.

"It seems even the sky is mourning," She smiled; glad at least something seemed to understand her feelings.

Li looked over at his niece, sat all alone on a swing at the far end of the playground. He was concerned for her, having realised long ago she had a habit of bottling up her feelings. He was upset himself, but was trying to go on, as he knew his sister Tia would have wanted. "I wish you'd tell me what's wrong," He sighed. "I'm worried about you."


	3. A lonely walk

I do not own these lyrics! They are from the phantom of the opera, and the song is called 'Wishing you were somehow here again.'

Kit watched as Li looked as the clock for the tenth time, before sighing and walking out of the skool gates.

Kit breathed a sigh of relief, and came out from her hiding place behind the swings. She wasn't purposely trying to nasty to him; She just wanted to be alone for a while.

With the bell having gone ages before, the playground was deserted. A tiny breeze blew across the empty yard, making the swings rattle. Sighing, Kit made her way towards the swinging gates, her backpack over her shoulder. She peeped out through the bars of the gate, making sure Li had gone home.

Convinced he had, Kit opened her backpack and took out a single red rose. Gazing down at it, she sighed softly. "I know I should just get on with my life. And be happy, like you want." Swinging her backpack over her shoulder, she clutched the rose tightly. Smiling and stroking its soft red petals, Kit made her way through the gates and down the road. She was heading towards Tombstone Avenue.

Kit stopped outside the twisty, almost gothic gates of the cemetery. Looking down at her rose, she tried to get it's petals to spread out, since they were a little squashed after being stuck in her bag all afternoon. Taking a deep breath, she opened the gate and went inside. The rows of gravestones stretched out for what seemed like miles, some piled with fresh flowers, feeling the air with an almost sickly sweet smell. Apart from that, the whole place felt so cold. It sent shivers down Kit's spine. She began walking though the gravestones, their solid blocks of granite and marble so hard and cold and un-forgiving. Trying hard not be scared, Kit kept her rose close to her chest and quickened her pace. She shuddered at a few freshly dug graves, piled high with cards and flowers. Suddenly, a tall marble angel caught her eye. Stopping to admire it, Kit noticed how frozen it's stone face looked; It's eyes so hard, it's feathered wings sheets of bitter rock.

A single, lone tear trickled down Kit's cheek. The harshness of the graveyard was making her heart break.

"This place feels so wrong for you," She mumbled miserably, wiping her new tears away with the back of her hand. "It's so cold…and you were…so warm…"

With a gentle sigh, Kit continued her lonely walk to her mother's grave, deciding upon a melancholy song for company

"_You were once  
my one companion . . .  
you were all_  
_that mattered . . ._

More tears made their way down Kit's face as she passed more marble angels.

_You were once  
a friend and mother -  
then my world  
was shattered . . ._

_  
Wishing you were  
somehow here again . . .  
wishing you were  
somehow near . . ._

_  
Sometimes it seemed  
if I just dreamed,  
somehow you would  
be here . . ._

She was nearing her mother's grave now, a beautiful gravestone, with a bunch of roses leaning against it, from a previous visit.

_  
Wishing I could  
hear your voice again . . .  
knowing that I  
never would . . ._

_  
Dreaming of you  
won't help me to do  
all that you dreamed  
I could . . ._

_  
Passing bells  
and sculpted angels,  
cold and monumental,  
seem, for you,  
the wrong companions -  
you were warm and gentle . . ._

_  
Too many years  
fighting back tears . . .  
Why can't the past  
just die . . .?  
Wishing you were  
somehow here again . . .  
knowing we must  
say goodbye . . ._

_  
Try to forgive . . ._

_  
Teach me to live . . ._

_  
Give me the strength  
to try . . ._

Kit knelt down in front of the gravestone, and gently laid the rose beside the others.

_  
No more memories,  
no more silent tears . . .  
No more gazing across  
the wasted years . . ._

Sighing, Kit gazed at the grave's words. Fly amongst the angels…smiling, she gazed up at the darkening sky

_  
Help me say….  
goodbye…"_


	4. Nyx's shame

(This chapter isn't as well written as the others, I think, but I'll try harder with the next chapter!)

Nyx sat at the hovering metal table, waiting patiently. He tried petting his un-tidy black hair down, but to no avail. Looking down at his reflection in the table, Nyx sighed at his light complexion. It was a very light grey, not nearly dark enough for a kalma prince to be, surely?

He smoothed the wrinkles out of his long, black cloak that he was wearing, and tried once again to get his hair to stay in place. "Don't worry!" Kin sighed, tweaking Nyx's jewelled collar of his shirt. Nyx looked up at her, his big red eyes blinking in a nervous manner. "What if she doesn't like me?" He asked, biting his lip worriedly. "The last one didn't."

"I know, I know," Kin smiled, giving him a little hug. "Just be yourself." Nyx nodded, and turned to watch the door, waiting.

Kin stood beside him, dressed in her usual servant's attire. Her hair had grown longer, and was tied back in a tight bun. She was sadly smiling at the young prince.

He was quite tall for his age, and seemed to have matured rather quickly. He was developing into quite a handsome kalma. All save one, little thing. His petite wings, which rendered him flightless.

Nyx's tiny wings stretched as he did, tired of sitting for so long. They'd been there a long time, waiting for the Empress and one of her Lords. It turned out this Lord had a pretty daughter, and the Empress was dead set on introducing her and Nyx.

_It's like, if she marries off Nyx, she doesn't have to be ashamed of him anymore. _Kin thought miserably. _Poor little guy_. _And he's trying so hard._

"Do you think she'll be nice?" Nyx asked.

"I hope so," Kin replied, tidying her skirt. "But, if she isn't, don't worry, okay? You'll find the right Kalma someday."

Suddenly, the door swished open with a hiss, and in strode the richest looking Kalma lord you could imagine; Closely followed by the beautiful Empress, and a young female Kalma, dressed in a stunning formal dress. Kin heard Nyx whimper uncertainly, and gently placed a gloved hand on his shoulder to reassure him.

"Please, seat yourselves," The Empress was saying to the guests. "The drinks will be along shortly."

They sat down, Nyx trying his best to avoid their gazes.

The Empress gave a fake smile as she sat down. "This is my youngest," She said. "Nyx."

Kin poked Nyx in the arm, and he looked up and gave a weary smile, showing his sharp teeth.

The Empress, fully clad in a most stunning dress covered in black pearls, glared at her son.

"Oh, um…I'm pleased to meet you," Nyx mumbled.

The lord glanced at the Empress, before sighing. "And this is my daughter, Opal."

Nyx smiled at the pretty female Kalma, but was met with an icy reception.

"Let us proceed to the tearoom, I do believe our drinks are ready," The Empress said, after a servant came in and informed her of the fact. "Let's leave Opal and Nyx here. They won't want to have drinks with us and talk politics." She indicated for Kin to leave with them. Kin obeyed, but glanced back over her shoulder at Nyx. He was watching her leave with nervous eyes.

"Don't worry!" She mouthed, before leaving with her Empress and the Lord.

The room was silent after they'd gone. A lone servant rushed in and placed drinks on the table along with a plate of snacks, and rushed out again.

"Um…err…that's a n-nice dress y-you have," Nyx stammered.

"Thank you," Opal sighed, taking a sip of Sango juice.

The next few minutes were passed in silence, with only the sipping of Sango juice heard. Nyx watched as Opal finished her juice. "W-Would you l-like some more?" He inquired.

"Okay," She replied in an annoyed tone.

Taking a deep breath, Nyx took hold of the large glass pitcher of Sango juice and walked over to Opal. "H-ere…OH!" He slipped on the newly polished metallic floor, causing the pitcher to fall from his hands and smash on the floor, sending Sango juice all over them both.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Opal screeched, standing up, dripping. Her white formal dress was now stained orange.

"I'm sorry!" Nyx cried, trying to mop up some of the juice from her dress with a napkin. "F-Forgive me!"

"YOU'RE PATHATIC! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Opal yelled, pushing Nyx away, sending him sprawling to the floor.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE DAD WANTS ME TO MARRY A CLUMSY IDIOT LIKE YOU! I REFUSE!"

Nyx looked up at her, the napkin still clutched in his hand. "I'm sorry!" He garbled. "I didn't m-mean to, I..." He sighed. "I was o-only trying to h-help."

"Don't bother!" Opal hissed at him, her large wings bristling in anger. "There's no chance on this planet or any other I'll marry you, you flightless, pathetic runt!"

And with that, Opal stormed from the room, hissing a number of insults under her breath.

Nyx's eyes prickled with tears, but he blinked them away. He slowly got on his hands and knees and began wiping up the juice from the floor.

_Another one,_ He thought dreadfully. _Why did I have to be born with these_ _wretched tiny WINGS!_

He scrubbed harder, not wanting to be in more trouble for spilling juice all over the floor.

_I HATE THIS. I'M SO HATED. _

Against his will, big, cold tears began spilling from his red eyes as he cleaned, plopping onto the floor and running down his cheeks.

"OUCH!" he yelped, as he cut his finger on a bit of glass. He looked down at the tiny, red drops now spilling from his finger, and suddenly burst into floods of tears.

"Opal's right!" He brawled. "I am pathetic…"


	5. Time to prove yourself useful

(I feel, again, this chapter isn't very good. I guess I want to rush ahead to the action bits! But I'll try harder next time…oh, and thanks for all the reviews! I love you people!)

Nyx sat on a large hovering chair, his head bent in shame. He was alone, sat outside the doors to the conference hall.

His black hair fell about his face, more un-tidy then usual. His cheeks were moist with tears, his large red eyes swollen from all his crying. He was looking at his finger, which now had a sealing patch over it.

"This is all my fault," He mumbled to himself.

"It's not!" came a soft, female reply.

Nyx looked up, to see his older sister smiling down at him. "It's not your fault, you can't help how you are born."

Tamika, the Empress' only daughter, was the most beautiful Kalma Nyx had ever seen. She was tall, with long, silky black hair tied back in a low ponytail then draped over her shoulder. She had pearl earrings in both ears, which glinted in the light. She had a gorgeous grey complexion, the perfect shade. Her wings! Oh, so large and magnificent! But her eyes were most unusual for a Kalma. They were a stunning, soft lilac.

"Don't worry, little one!" she smiled, showing her sharp teeth. "I asked mother not to be harsh on you."

Nyx sighed. "You know she won't listen to you."

Tamika leaned down and gave her little brother a hug. "I'm sure she won't be too hard. I mean, it was an accident."

"You're forgetting what I am," Nyx mumbled. "A flightless, pathetic runt!"

Even now, with Opal and her father having left hours ago, the pretty Kalma's spiteful words still stung.

Tamika tapped Nyx sharply on the head. "Now, now! That isn't true, not a single word. You are not a runt, you are NOT pathetic, and you still might fly. I mean, our great grandfather's wings were tiny until he was 200 years old, when they finally grew."

Nyx looked up at his sister, and smiled broadly. "Maybe you're right!" He said. "Well, I can hope!"

"That's the spirit! That's my little brother Nyx!" Tamika smiled, ruffling Nyx's black hair. She looked at the large doors, which led to the conference hall. "Are they in there?"

"Discussing my punishment," Nyx whimpered a little. "They'll call me in soon."

Tamika embraced her little brother again. "Look on the bright side, Nyx. Whatever happens, it might just turn out to be a good thing."

Nyx hugged her back, being watching her continue on her way down the metallic corridor.

"Thank you for cheering me up!" He cried after her. She responded with a wave and a smile, before going on her way.

Just as Tamika left, the doors swished open and a Kalma in servants' uniform appeared, beckoning Nyx with his finger. "They want you now."

Gulping, Nyx rose from his seat and followed the servant into the room.

It was a partially large hall, which consisted of a long, hovering table. It was polished, shiny metal, as were the hovering chairs. The chairs were lined with soft cushions, made of the finest silk. At the far end, seated in the biggest chair, was his mother. She was glaring at Nyx; something he was partially used to.

Around the rest of the table were Kalma military captains and other high-ranking Kalma officers, including his two older brothers. They were twins, and also harboured a dislike of Nyx like their mother did.

Nyx felt a heavy atmosphere as he entered, and straight away looked at the floor, not wanting their dark looks. He twitched his wings nervously.

"Nyx," His mother said in a demanding manner, forcing him to look up. "We have allowed many of your babyish mistakes to go un-punished. But will feel we can no longer allow this."

"We have taken into consideration your…condition," Phoenix, the oldest twin said, smirking at Nyx. Nyx felt his stomachs tighten as a lump formed in his throat.

"We have decided that you must prove your worth to our Empire and to this royal family in another way," The Empress continued. "We are sending you on a mission of dire importance."

"I trust you remember the recent deaths of Captain Tai, Captain Riku, and Captain Lou?" Phoenix assumed.

Nyx nodded. The three highest-ranking Captains in the Kalma military, Tai, Riku and Lou had been on a secret mission to another planet. Since the Kalmas' forced 'peace' agreement with their long-standing rivals the Irkin, they'd bought a number of weapons from the Irkin factories as a sign of their alliance.

The three captains had used one of the weapons bought. It had malfunctioned and exploded, killing them all.

"We've tracked down the culprit," The Empress continued. "We need you to kidnap this filthy Irkin and bring it back here for punishment. We will not allow the Irkin to make a fool of the Kalma!"

The Captains nodded, mumbling in agreement.

"You will proceed to the docking bay immediately," Ray, Nyx's other brother, stated with a nasty grin. "We will be tracking your process from here. Making sure you don't mess this up."

"And with that," The Empress grinned. "I call this meeting over."

The Captains waited until the Empress rose from her seat, before doing so themselves. Chatter arose, as they strode past Nyx, glaring down at him as if he was nothing more then a piece of dirt on their shoe.

But Nyx didn't notice. He was filled with fear, his body shaking. He felt like he wanted to be sick, his stomachs churning and gurgling in a sickening manner.

As his mother walked past him, she bent down to his height, her eyes judging him. "You'd better not mess this up, Nyx," She whispered. "If you do, you will be severely punished. I cannot allow your 'weakness' to interfere with our reputation."

Nyx was staring up into her harsh, insensitive eyes, and felt his stomachs churn and gurgle even more, making him feel sicker.

He opened his mouth to say something, when the contents of his stomachs suddenly hurtled upwards.

The Empress screamed as her youngest son was sick all over her dress.


	6. Shooting Stars

(I don't own the rights to the song 'Shooting star.' That belongs to Disney! Oh, by the way, I would like to thank people for their reviews. I will try to take your advice! Thankies, all! And I changed the name thanks to a suggestion, as it turns out there's another story by the same name!)

Stars sparkled and glittered as a lone Kalma ship travelled past them, heading quickly along its set course.

It seemed almost barren and lonely, a tiny little ship alone in the big, wide universe.

Inside, sat in a large hovering chair, was Nyx. He was fast asleep, his black hair flopping in front of his face as he slept soundly. He seemed so peaceful, stray hairs blowing upwards each time he breathed out.

Suddenly, un-known to Nyx, his computer screen flashed into life. There was Phoenix, smirking at his younger sibling as he slept.

"Oh, Nyx," He whispered. "I know you're all sleepy, but could you…WAKE UP YOU LAZY USELESS KALMA!"

Nyx yelped, jumping in his chair as he shot up, suddenly awake. He shook his head, his ears flopping to wake himself up, before looking up at the screen.

"P-Phoenix? Did you have to do that?" Nyx mumbled, rubbing his eyes and yawning, showing his sharp teeth.

"I did. You've been asleep for the past ten hours!" Hissed his brother.

"I'm sorry..." Nyx mumbled quietly, cowering a little in his large chair. Even with Phoenix transmitting from planet Kal, Nyx still felt intimidated and a little frightened of him. He could be so terrifying, with his large wings and dark red eyes. Those dark red eyes were glaring at Nyx.

"Doesn't matter. The point is, you're nearing the planet. Its called…E…E…Earrthh…or something like that it's basically just a large mound of floating dirt." Nyx watched as Phoenix turned away, flicking through some papers.

"We've tracked the PAK signal to an exact city. You will be landing there."

"But, I-I don't have a-a description," Nyx said softly. "What does this Irkin l-look like?"

"You don't need looks," replied Phoenix, turning back to Nyx, his eyes glaring menacingly. "You'll be able to smell it. Irkins have a strong smell. Now, the ship is programmed to land. So you won't even have to land it," Phoenix smiled nastily. "Cause I know you can't fly a ship without crashing it."

Nyx looked down in embarrassment, not wanting to watch Phoenix glare at him any longer.

"I know, I know." He mumbled.

"One more thing," Phoenix said darkly, his smile vanishing. "You mess this up, and don't bother coming home. Cause I'll kill you. You've caused enough shame to be brought on this family as it is." Nyx looked up at his brother, knowing the dark glint in his eyes all too well. He meant what he said. His smile returned, sending a terrible shiver down Nyx's spine. "I'll be contacting you shortly after you land."

And with that, the transmission was cut.

Nyx relaxed back into his chair, having been un-aware he'd been sitting up straight the whole time. He breathed out a sigh of relief.

His brother frightened him so. He didn't want to admit it, but he was terrified of his brother. Both his brothers, really. Tamika was the only one who was reasonably nice to him. And Kin, of course…she was like a mother to him.

Nyx turned away from the large computer screen and looked out the window of the small ship. Stars stretched out for what was forever, an endless sea of stars and planets.

Nyx sighed, still feeling a little shaken from Phoenix's pep talk.

He noticed he passed a strange looking planet with a number of rings surrounding it, shiny and glinting as they reflected the rays' issuing from a large nearby star. The planet was a wondrous colour, delicate shades of blue and green, all swirling in its colourful atmosphere.

Nyx thought of home, planet Kal;

A dark and for boarding planet, with menacing black clouds entwining through it's skies. A place where the rich and beautiful lived like gods, and the poor and 'unusual' lived like nothing more then dirt under the boot of the controlling Empress.

Nyx hadn't realised it before…but he hated his planet.

He clenched his fists, biting his lip…thinking about how his own people treated him.

He was their prince! The future king of Planet Kal! And yet…he was treated like a common Irkin.

He sighed, gazing once again out of the window into the vastness of space. Maybe…he could find another planet someday. Live there. Away from the dark looks and judging whispers of his people.

Nyx lent on the window and looked back from where he'd come…. back towards planet Kal. And a sorrowful song filled his heart.

"_No one seems to think too much of me there,  
And their glad to tell it to my face.  
And they know I'm not supposed to be there…  
I'm completely out of place._

Some how there has got to be a reason  
Even as I try and think it through…."

Suddenly, a flash of light shot by the window, making Nyx jump. He saw, to his delight, a beautiful shooting star. Flying by his ship, he watched as the stars blazing tail flashed bright blue. For some unknown reason, the loneliness of this solitary star filled Nyx with a deep feeling of companionship.

"_There's a bolt, from the blue!_

And I see a shooting star!  
Set apart from all the rest…  
while the other stars are standing still,  
he's on a quest!  
Every night this shooting star…  
dance across the twilight sky….  
cos he knows he doesn't quite fit in…  
and he's longing to know why…"

Nyx sighed with a sad smile as the little star passed by his ship, away into the immensity of space…. but Nyx didn't notice his star leave, as his attention was quickly taken by the fact he was about to enter Earth's atmosphere…and the piloting system had just switched itself off.

Kit sat down on her chair, letting her backpack slide off her shoulder and hit the floor with a thump.

She was nearly two hours late home from school. Her grandfather, Zim, had been having a fit about her whereabouts when she casually wandered in through the door.

What had been delight and relief that she was okay quickly turned into another speech about letting him or her grandmother or Li know her whereabouts at all times.

Sighing, Kit slumped back in her chair. Night had fallen, and the moon was shining through a gap in her patterned curtains.

Deactivating her disguise, Kit glanced at herself in the mirror.

A pretty young Irkin, still a smeet really in her Irkin years. Her eyes were big and shiny, a wondrous lavender colour. Her antennae were perfectly curled, and very delicate.

She smiled at herself. She had to admit, she quite liked how she looked. Her smile quickly vanished with a sigh. Her visit to her mother had made her feel a little better. She'd spent the two hours sitting by the grave, talking to her mother, telling her all her problems. Kit didn't know if her mother could hear her. She just wanted someone to talk to.

The moonlight was brighter now, shining onto her mirror and reflecting into her eyes. Unable to stand it a second longer, with a sigh, Kit got up and wandered over to her window. She meant to close it fully, but instead gazed out of it and towards the moon.

_It looks so beautiful; the night is so calming…_She thought happily. _If only…the day was as beautiful._

With a gloomy smile, Kit let herself sing another melancholy song.

"_I feel so much better when it's night time…  
that's when I can sorta disappear.  
When the sun is set it is the right time,  
for pretending I'm not here…_

_Sometimes I just stare into the heavens,  
wondering if the answer is in sight..."_

Suddenly, to Kit's amazement, a sudden streak of light shot across the dark sky. It shone brightly like a star, leaving a long and shimmering trail behind it. It was so striking, so…. different. Like herself. Managing a smile, Kit continued, feeling suddenly that perhaps she wasn't alone anymore.

_  
"That's when I see the light!_

_Of my shooting star!  
On his way to who knows where…  
he's the one like the all stars,  
he outshines up there!  
And the solitary star  
is an awful lot like me.  
On an endless search through time and space,  
for a place that won't seem wrong…"_

Kit watched the shooting star travel lower…seemingly towards the ground. Was it going to-?

"Oh god!" She cried out, "It's going to…?"

There was a loud crash as it hit with an almost deafening BOOM.

Kit could only watch and stare in shock…her beloved star!

Nyx could only scream as he crashed the ship into the mound of dirt that was Earth.


	7. Nyx and Kit

Nyx groaned, trying to sit up but was met with a painful ache tearing through his muscles. He lay down, eyes tight shut, trying to remember what had happened. He had been in the ship…. it had crashed…. on… E…arth?

Suddenly, a rush of memories from before the crash raced through his mind. His brother, the ship going out of control…the mission….

Nyx suddenly bolted upright, flinging his eyes open. He was met with a blinding light, which forced him to shield his eyes with his hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry, hold on!" came a voice. "It's set too brightly." There was a whirring sound and a soft click, and the bright light faded to a dull hue. Nyx un-covered his eyes, and blinked in confusion.

He was in a large metallic room, with metallic panelling on the walls and floor. There were no windows, just a metal door on the far side of the room. All the light in the room was emitting from a large bulb set in the ceiling, its glow glinting on the metal surfaces.

There was a large table, which was stacked with a number of strange looking tools, some appearing to be knives of all shapes and sizes, glinting in a menacing manner.

Nyx stared at them, as realisation hit him; He'd been discovered!

Jumping down from the metal table He'd been laid on, Nyx ran towards the door, ignoring the pain roaring through his body as his muscles strained.

"Hey! Stop!" Someone shouted.

Nyx whipped round, stopping in his tracks. There was a life form standing not far from where he was, a female. She was green-skinned, had what appeared to be antennae at the top of her head, curling, almost…prettily. And her eyes…. such a beautiful colour! She was clearly not Kalma, but...there was something…. Nyx gazed at her for a moment in awe, but then his gaze travelled down to one of her black-gloved hands…. And the knifes she was holding!

"G-o a-away!" Nyx cried, trying his best to sound threatening. "I mean it, y-you…E-Earrth creature!"

The female looked at him kindly with a smile, almost causing Nyx to smile back.

_This creature is so…pretty!_ He thought. Then he quickly shook his head of the thoughts and glared back at her. _Yeah, pretty but trying to kill me!_

"I said g-go away!" Nyx hissed, this time with more confidence. His body was shaking violently, the aching in his limbs almost throbbing. He felt his legs start to buckle.

"It's okay," the female replied softly. Nyx knew she'd been the one to turn down the light earlier. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Her voice was relaxing to him…. he wanted to believe her.

"Hurt me!" Nyx cried, baring his sharp teeth in an attempt to appear intimidating. "You're going to do more then that! You're going to kill me!"

The female appeared confused, then she looked down at the knifes glinting in her hand. "Oh! Sorry, I was using these to patch you up before…. I couldn't find any scissors to cut the stitches."

"Stitches?" Nyx mumbled, looking down at himself. He was wearing his basic top and trousers, a pendant with the royal Kalma symbol on around his neck. But his clothes were torn, his shirt almost ripped to shreds. His chest and legs were slashed, still soaked in blood but with the large cuts roughly sealed with stitching. Suddenly, his legs gave way from the strain and he collapsed onto his hands and knees, staring at his reflection in the shiny, polished metallic floor.

"I look a mess…." He mumbled, reaching up to gently touch a large gash across his eye. He hissed as it stung and quickly withdrew his hand. "What happened to me?"

"You crashed," The female replied, putting the knifes on the side-table and helping Nyx stand up. "I was amazed you lived through it. I saw you fall, found you in the park, and brought you back home and patched you up."

She smiled as she sat next to him on the metal table. "You were in really bad shape, too."

Nyx was silent, still trying to take it all in. He turned to her. "You earth people are very friendly to outsiders," He said.

The girl laughed. "Don't you know what I am?"

"A…earth…person?" Nyx answered slowly, un-sure what she meant. Then he remembered something. "My ship! Where's my ship!"

"Oh, I put that in with my Grandfather's voot cruiser," She smiled. "Well, what was left of it. Your ship was beat up pretty bad."

"Mum's going to kill me…" Nyx mumbled, biting his lip worriedly. "I destroyed the ship…"

"It's fixable," The girl grinned. "Oh, by the way, my name's Kit." She smiled at Nyx, clearly waiting for him to respond with his own name. "Well? What's yours?"

"Um, well, Nyx," he replied, suddenly feeling strangely embarrassed. "I thank you…um.. Very much for helping me."

Kit nodded, before giving Nyx's tiny wings a little pull. "What are you, anyway?" She asked. Then she blushed a little. "Sorry, um, if you don't mind me asking you that."

"A Kalma," Nyx said with a smile. He twitched his wings, but found they stung, too.

"You need rest," Kit said, jumping off the metal table. "I know its not very comfy in here, but I'll bring you back some blankets and some…food and water or something. Alright?"

Nyx nodded, watching her leave through the metal door. "Oh!" She said, just before she went through the door. "Don't leave this room. Just for now, okay?" Nyx answered with another nod, which she smiled at, then left the room with a swoosh as the door closed behind her.

Kit wandered through the kitchen, looking around at the various Irkin foods and beverages.

_I don't even know what Kalmas eat! _She thought. _I should have asked._

Sighing, Kit left the kitchen and entered the living room, finding Gir, Mimi and Lili all watching TV, with the volume on max. They were all laughing at what appeared to be a toothpaste advert.

"Are they home from Uncle Dib's house yet!" She yelled over the racket. The three robots stopped laughing and turned to look at her.

"Nope!" They all answered in unison, before returning to the TV screen.

"Darn…" Kit mumbled. "Li might have known what a Kalma eats…." Suddenly she got an idea, and rushed back into the kitchen, and pressed a large green button on the side of the wall. A large computer screen popped out of nowhere, with lights flashing in an array of colours around its edge.

"Okay, computer, can you search for 'Kalmas' for me?" Kit asked politely.

**WHY SHOULD I?** Came the computers haughty reply.

"Please…" Kit begged, smiling as sweetly as she could at the dark screen. There was a robotic sigh, and the computers annoyed toned answer. **FINE.**

The screen flashed into life, with pages flashing by as the computer searched through its database. Finally, a page filled the screen, showing a picture of a creature, which resembled Nyx, but with much bigger wings.

KALMA. A RACE FROM THE PLANET KAL. ENERMYS OF THE IRKINS UNTIL A TREATY WAS RELUTENTLY SIGNED A FEW YEARS AGO.

"At least they're friends of ours," Kit grinned. "Does it say in there what they eat?"

THERES A LOG FROM ZIM HERE. The computer said gruffly. I MIGHT AS WELL PLAY IT BACK TO YOU.

Kit jumped as her grandfather's voice began to play through the speakers.

"The kalma are a stuck up bunch of idiot creatures! Oh, such idiots they are!" He was shouting. "They are nothing compared to the mighty Irkins! They are scum under the feet of us! UNDER THE FEET!" There then followed bouts of laughter from Zim.

IT GOES ON FOR ANOTHER TEN MINUTES, BUT ITS JUST LAUGHTER. NOW, PLEASE STOP BOTHERING ME. The computer screen slid away into a slot in the wall.

Kit gulped, speechless. Her grandfather HATED kalmas, it seemed. Really, really hated them. And she'd brought one into the house!

"he's going to kill me…" She mumbled, biting her lip.


End file.
